This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Rechargeable magnesium oxygen batteries are suitable for use in hybrid and electric vehicles for vehicle propulsion, but are subject to improvement. For example, with magnesium oxygen batteries it is typically desirable for magnesium ions of a negative electrode to react with oxygen within a positive electrode during discharge. However, in some instances, oxygen may cross over from the positive electrode to the negative electrode to cause a reaction between oxygen and magnesium at the negative electrode, which can undesirably result in formation of metal oxide compounds on the negative electrode having high resistance and/or lower the activity of the negative electrode, resulting in lower cell voltage. It would therefore be desirable to have a rechargeable high voltage magnesium oxygen battery that prevents oxygen from crossing over from the positive electrode to the negative electrode, thus preventing formation of high resistance metal oxides at the negative electrode. The present teachings address this need in the art. In the case of a lithium-oxygen battery, Li ion solid electrolyte, such as Li3PS4, can be used as an O2 pass prevention material. But there is no magnesium conductive solid electrolyte that is operable at room temperature. The present teachings advantageously prevent O2 cross-over in magnesium-oxygen batteries.